Mata Ashita!
by Akitore
Summary: Series of oneshots based off of the Ouran High School Host Club character songs. Host Fluff. Please, Read and Review?
1. Guilty Beauty Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran KouKou Hosuto Kurabu, the seiyu: Sakamoto Maaya, Miyano Mamoru, Matsukaze Masaya, Suzumura Kenichi, Fujita Yoshinori, Saito Ayaka and Kirii Daisuke, the songs, Hatori Bisco, uh... I think that's it. Although... I'd love to own Kyouya. That'd be my dream come true. HAHA.

* * *

_The crime is that God created me beautifully  
I'm wrong to be reflected in your eyes  
The punishment is that, I'm overfilled with love  
Nevertheless, I'll still love you right?  
Guilty Beauty Love_

"T- Tamaki-sama?" A girl with light blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair whispered.

"Yes... my princess?" A hand stretched out, cupping the girl's cheek. Their faces were close, but not extremely close. She could see her reflection in his beautiful violet eyes, it was perfectly clear and the twinkle in them was absolutely breathtaking.

She blushed a deep red. "Well, I- I brought some cakes. Would you like to have some?"

"Only if you do one thing for me." His voice was soft and gentle, very princely.

The girl nodded frantically, she was practically saying she'd do anything for him. "Feed me with tender loving care... My sweet." There was a feeling in the girl that made her feel like she could fly; taking a deep breath, she nodded, he could feel her breathing was becoming unsteady. Pulling away, he smirked at her, his blonde hair slowly falling over his face, shaping it perfectly.

_Open the door, take a step forward and welcome to the world of your dreams  
I'll escort you, kneel and kiss your hand  
Even a shy goddess, looked back at the Lucky Guy  
Because I'll heal your tired heart_

Tamaki bowed, watching as the girls from his last appointment got up to leave. One girl, unlike the others, stood before him, curtsying politely. He smiled, that charming smile that girls would kill just to see once, kneeling before her, taking her hand. Placing a small kiss on her hand, pulling out a beautiful red rose from behind his back. Her face lit up as she gasped with happiness, taking it with her other hand.

The blonde stood, letting go of her hand, watching her quickly scurry away with the red rose close to her heart as his next appointment made their way over to him.

_The crime is that everything I touch falls in love  
It's completely not your fault  
The punishment is that I infinitely offer up love  
Nevertheless you'll still touch me, right?  
Guilty Beauty Love_

The next group of girls walked over to the couches, taking a seat.

"Why hello my darlings," He said, in a smooth tone. The girls were already blushing mad. "Hello Tamaki-sama," they spoke in unison, well.. sort of. Some stuttered trying to finds the words to speak, some could barely breathe, and some even forgot to breathe.

A girl, sitting beside the prince, touched his hand, in hopes he'd hold it. He did notice, and took her hand. They all squeeled in delight. Tamaki sighed, gently, causing the girls to squeel even more at his soft expression.

"Shall we get started ladies?"

"Yes! Yes!"

_The moon appearing at night is me and you, who embraces and burns, are the sun  
We meet and it's so blindingly bright that shadows can't form  
When I deliver a bouquet of Passion, Cutie Lady  
Here, you're always a Heroine_

"Oh, Tamaki, you- you are so amazing!" One of the ladies accompanying the princely type for the current appointment shook in happiness, being so tenderly cared for. His hands cupped her face and made their way to her waist.

"No, my dear, you are. You are the moon in my dark sky during the night, you light up my day as my sun, scaring away the shadows. You are the one who is truly amazing."

"Oh, wow.." The young lady fainted gracefully in his arms as a large "squee" was heard from the other bundle of ladies, "Oh! Please, me next!"

He chuckled, giving them a smile, pushing away the blonde strands of hair in his face, the light capturing his every move.

_The crime is that God gave me a pair of lips  
And I who lured you into a dream cannot follow  
The punishment is that I am overflowing with love  
Nevertheless, you'll still find me charming, right?_

She stared at his lips, as a sweet melody of soothing words came from his mouth. It was relaxing, and it made her feel so happy. So loved. He held her in his arms, pretending to be unaware of the other sets of eyes as they watched him. Sounds of anticipation came from the others, and he sighed.

"Tamaki-sama... I can't, but- The others... They can see us..."

"They may see us, but nothing will stop me from reaching out to you, to hold you gently, carefully, lovingly." He held the back of her neck, pulling the girl closer to him.

Another "squee" was heard from the group.

"That's so beautiful..." A voice spoke among the noise.

_GUILTY BEAUTY HEART_

Yes it was. It was all so beautiful, but in Tamaki's mind it was just his punishment of beauty.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Okay, so I don't think I did too well on this one, but overall I think I'm actually going to like (or love) this fic series :) I'm quite excited, while I was writing every now and again I had a fangirl moment due to the happy feeling inside. I really love all the character songs, honest. They've made me so happy, I've honestly never been so happy. I know that's stupid, but it's honest. :)

Also, all the character songs _WON'T _be in japanese, they are all in the translated english version. (Credit to animelyrics(dot)com!)

Anyways, **please, I'd really love it if you reviewed! I always love hearing what my readers have to say :)**


	2. Bokura no Love Style

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. Neither do I own the songs, seiyuu, etc. Although, I do own the DVDs and an Usa-chan plushie. That's gotta count for something, and credit to animelyrics(dot)com for the lyric translation.

Hey you guys! I apologize for the extremely late update, I've been lazy, and the person was beta-ing the one I was supposed to put up for the next oneshot, kind of, disappeared. Er, well, she started school so she's been kind of busy, so UNTIL THEN here is the oneshot that was supposed to be after the other one that's being beta'd! :] ...Hah, confusing much? xD

* * *

_Right infront of your eyes, I chatter with other girls  
Oh no, no, no  
I want you to be jealous on purpose  
Oh yes, yes, yes_

Two red headed identicals sat across the young lady who they were entertaining for the time. The girl had just arrived, and it was time to the show on the road.

"Hello Hikaru-" The girl said, pushing a strand of her long brown hair and purple ribbons behind her ear, looking at the boy who parted his bangs to the right, "- Hello Kaoru!" She said, turning her direction of vision to the boy who parted his bangs on the left.

"Hello, miss!" The twins said in unison.

Tea was brought out, as well as other delightful things such as cakes and other sweets.

As duty called, they entertained the pretty girl to delights content, although, it was pretty rare for them to just have one guest at a time. Golden eyes, looked at the other pair of golden eyes, a small smirk forming on his face. _Perfect. _The smirk formed in a smile as he started to talk to the princess of the moment. His younger twin eyed him in wonder, he never seemed so enthusiastic. As the other two continued with the conversation the older twin was laughing and smiling as well as the girl before them. Both of their eyes sparkled in amusement with him catching quick glances at his younger brother.

"Well, I do think your quite cute."

An invisible pout formed on the younger's face.

_My darling please, love is  
My darling please, something that  
Burns more intensely with a little injury._

"H- Hikaru...?" Kaoru whimpered, the pout now becoming visible on his face. It wasn't as meaningful as it would've been if it were his _true _pout, but a pout is a pout is a pout, and either way, if he had to agree with himself, it was cute enough to work.

Looking at his brother, his eyes widened. What had he said to awaken that adorable face? "What's wrong, Kaoru?" His golden eyes adapted a worry shine.

Their guest, brought her arms to get chest, her face slowly becoming red witnessing the, well known, brotherly love act. Her long brown hair slowly fell over her shoulders, as she leaned in closer in anticipation.

_This is our love style  
A love style that is the shape of our love  
I need you, I want you, forever  
The love style between the two of us  
A love style that goes on wherever  
You are mine, I am yours, forever  
Only you, love you._

Stealing a quick glance at the now full blown-out blushing girl, he turned to look at his older brother, bringing his hand to his chest, making him look completely vulnerable. Which in reality, he wasn't as vulnerable as people had thought. Not that he'd let that get out at Ouran, it'd probably ruin everything.

"What about me? Am I cute to you too?" Kaoru whined, looking away from his older brother as an embarassed blush spread across his cheeks.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he moved closer to his twin before wrapping his arms around his back, holding him close. "Always, Kaoru. You are the absolute cutest of anyone and everyone."

The other's eyes shined with an implied "Really?" as his older nodded.

Their current guest squeeled in her seat, before passing out. The two brothers looked at her, still in their current position, before they started chuckling. This was a first, a girl normally didn't pass out unless they had an indirect kiss or something along those lines.

_Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you mad this time?  
Oh no, no, no  
I'll give you a hug to make it better**  
So let's make up  
Oh yes, yes, yes_

"Awe, come on, you seriously couldn't have been _jealous _of that girl?" He said, following behind his brother as he stomped down the hallways of Ouran Academy.

The host club was now closed for the day, and they were heading home for the day.

"I wasn't Hikaru," Kaoru replied, sarcastically. His brother, chuckled, although he really did intentionally try to make his brother jealous, he was quite glad Kaoru wasn't aware that he was just playing innocent.

The younger twin stopped infront of the exit of the building before snapping around to look at his brother. "I wasn't okay?" He gave his brother a reassuring look. His twin laughed inwardly at his brother. Boy, was he a good actor, a lot better than he gave him credit for, cause it was sure believable, but since Hikaru _knew _his brother, he wasn't likely to fall for it.

"Yeah right, Kaoru."

The other pouted, "I wasn't, now stop nagging me."

Turning around, he pushed the two large pink doors open, walking through them, his brother tagging closely behind; a black limo waiting for them at the school entrance. Hikaru, catching up with his brother, gave him a hug from behind.

"You were, and I'm sorry," he whispered into his brother's neck.

It sent chills down the other's spine as he blushed and pouted, at that moment he was kind of thankful his brother was behind him or he could expect a lot of teasing from him on the ride home. "I- I forgive you."

The other smiled, pulling his younger twin closer to him as he smiled softly. "Thank you."

A group of girls watched from the windows of Ouran Academy, squeeling, wriggling about before passing out.

_My darling please, this bond  
My darling please, is something  
Strong and deep enought to overcome your fears_

Once Kaoru was released of his brother's grasp, he started walking again, a shy expression on his face. The other just continued to smile, following right beside him. Sliding left hand into right, they held onto each other closely as they walked towards the limo, ready to go home.

Hikaru shot a quick glance at his brother, his smile becoming a little bit softer. He was just happy, as long as brother knew this:

He will always be here for each other to overcome any fear, any hardship. Anything.

Kaoru will always be one of the most important people in his life.

And...

_This is our love style,  
A love style that preserves on  
I need you, I want you, forever  
The love style between the two of us  
A love style that goes on whenever  
_

You are mine. I am yours. Forever.

_You are mine, I am yours, forever._

_

* * *

_

**I changed it to make more sense gramatically. It's pretty much the same though.

I hope you guys liked it! I never really thought this one out, just kinda wrote and tried to see where it took me, but I did my best. I guess this a **twincest** love style? I don't know, you be the judge. xD

Ummm, dedicated to _zeroworkethic_ and _TangerineSummer: _to Ze-chan cause she posted some FABULOUS scans for me on veoh(btw, Ze-chan, I'm expecting Heliotrope soon XD HAHA, kidding.), and Summer because I CAN. haha, those two rock. :)

Also, the word "dully" is that spelled right? I'd like some feedback(...?) on that so I can fix it. Thnks!

**Anyways! Please, review! Review! **


End file.
